Child of Prophecy
by Shadowknight98
Summary: We have all seen the great Ninja Naruto becomes under the tutelage of Jiraiya, this fic is basically how i think things could've turned out if he was raised by Jiraiya from the start. Strong and Smart Naruto, eventually godlike (by the "realistic pace" set by the show) Naruhina fic/Mostly Traditional Pairings. Stronger Konoha 12.
1. The Strength of Bonds

Disclaimer: This is a NON PROFIT fanfiction. I DO NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form. Please support the official release.

A/N: I have Re-written chapter 1 and will re write the others to a less rushed and fleshed out standard.

Two figures walked along the path heading towards the main gates of the Village hidden in the leaves. One of these figures was none other than Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sanin and the Toad sage of Mount other Figure was his apprentice/Godson Naruto Uzumaki.

Evidently unhappy about their return to the village. He shot his godfather a glare before putting his hands behind his head. Why bring him back to the village now?. They had spent the last three years on the road together, Naruto has even been assisting Jiraiya with missions and taking on other Ninja. They weren't exactly High tier threats because Jiraiya made sure to handle them but still Naruto was getting way more experience than most kids his age. Plus he felt like a prisoner in Konoha, the pervy sage wouldn't let him do anything. He was never allowed to go out and play with the other kids, always training to control the Kyuubi for 'His safety and everyone else in the village'.

"It's a waste of time you know, i don't need to be on a team let alone with a bunch of Genin".

Jiraiya stopped at this remark, prompting Naruto to stop as well.

"It's not a waste of time Naruto, you're just being stubborn and if you want to get technical you're also still a Genin yourself".

"Yeah, i am and that's only because you refuse to recommend me to become Chunin" Naruto shot back.

Jiraiya sighed. He was confident in Naruto's Ninja ability, it was just his Mentality that scared him about Naruto's future as a Ninja. Naruto had a hard time following Jiraiya's orders at times, he could only imagine how unruly Naruto could be for a captain who Naruto viewed as less significant than Jiraiya. Also Jiraiya felt guilty, he felt like he has robbed Naruto of his childhood and his opportunity to make friends. While he couldn't make up for the time, he could at least make sure Naruto has an opportunity at a brighter future instead of solely being a weapon. Danzo and the elders would love that. Jiraiya looked to his godson offering a warm smile.

"And why do you think that's the case.. Naruto? Why do you think i hold you back from advancing to the next step".

Naruto shrugged, he genuinely felt this whole situation was unfair. Naruto bet he could count on one Hand the amount of Kids his age who could even Keep up with him. He was able to pull off a Jutsu most Jonin struggled with because of the Chakra consumption and he could utilize that Jutsu in a very clever way that took his opponents out with a bang. As far as the Blonde was concerned he was more than Chunin level. He had been Training since Five and Graduated at Nine. Jiraiya rolls his eyes at Naruto's blatant ignorance before continuing.

"Tell me Naruto how many people do you have that you can call a comrade?... or even a friend? Apart from me who else do you hold dear to you?"

Naruto didn't answer knowing Jiraiya was the only one who fit that description. How could he know anyone else. Jiraiya wouldn't let him socialise and had him constantly training to improve his Ninja ability and his control over the Kyuubi. Jiraiya offered a smile before continuing.

"I taught you how to be strong on your own but you need to learn how to be strong on a team, an ally is a Ninja's greatest asset. Teammates help balance out our weaknesses and help cover our blind spots. Each of the Sanin are feared on our own but as a team there weren't many other squads that would dare challenge us."

Naruto sighed, he maybe confident and even a little cocky but he wasn't stupid. He knew Jiraiya's points were valid especially regarding the Sanin. There was a reason the title Sanin held more weight than their individual fame. Naruto muttered "fair enough" before continuing the journey in silence.

Naruto and Jiraiya finally arrived at the entrance where they were met by both Kotetsu and Izumo. They were greeted by the two Ninja who registered the returning duo. After some small talk Jiraiya bid them farewell as he and Naruto made their way to the Hokage office. They arrived outside of the Hokage's office shortly after. Jiraiya knocked three times and waited for the 'Come in'. They entered inside and were greeted by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"Jiraiya, Naruto the two of you are late. You Should Have been here thirty minutes ago"

"Sorry about that Sensei, i had a little bit of resistance from a certain someone" Jiraiya motioned to Naruto who just rolled his eyes. Growing less and happy with the situation by the minute.

"Naruto your team has already been assigned and they are waiting for you at the Academy in Classroom 1-B" Said Hiruzen.

Naruto nodded before leaving the room. He had lost all will to argue. Now they were alone Hiruzen turned to Jiraiya.

"So Jiraiya what's with the sudden urge to have Naruto join a Genin team after you urged me to let him Apprentice under you?"

"I just thought he could use some friends and what better time than with a class graduating at his age". Hiruzen Nodded understanding Jiraiya completely.

"So you plan on staying in the village for a while Jiraiya?."

"No not at all Sensei i just came to drop Naruto off, I'll be heading out again before nightfall.

"Again you insist on i allow you custody of your students son only to drop him off and be on your way"

"Well to be fair it was either i left the village leaving him to fend for himself amongst the ignorant villagers or i let Danzo get a hold of him and mold him into a weapon. I honestly don't know which one is worse".

The third bowed his head, internally agreeing with his student.

"And where will the boy stay?".

"He still has the Key to the apartment we use to live in before i took him travelling. He should be fine".

Hiruzen nodded, thankful Jiraiya had at least thought this through. Hiruzen was put in a predicament being told last minute by Jiraiya he wants Naruto on a Genin team. Luckily he still had a space on team Kakashi. Jiraiya looked to his teacher, a more serious look dawning his face.

"I would be lying if i said that was all Sensei. I have more info on the Akatsuki".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Walked up to classroom 1-B where he was meeting his teammates in, the more he thought about it he realised this might not be so bad. Just because they were ranked Genin doesn't mean they will be a set back, he himself was proof that Rank is only an indicator of skill level. Who knows maybe he might get along with his teammates, they were also budding Ninja meaning they could be a couple of Serious rookies trying to make it to the Big leagues.

Naruto stepped into the class and was greeted by a Raven haired boy who had his head resting on his hands and was brooding. Seriously this guy made Gamabunta look cheerful. He turned to evaluate his other teammate who was a Pink haired girl leaning over the shoulder of the raven haired boy, talking away to him in what seemed to be a one sided conversation. Naruto sighed, kissing all hopes of a serious team goodbye.

The two Rookie Genin Noticed Naruto walk in. Sasuke eyed him up and down. He didn't look at all anything special but Sasuke knew he had to have some skill, he did graduate before anyone else in their class. Sasuke didn't like this fact. If he remembers correctly Iruka Sensei said he Graduated before he even hit the double digits of age. If someone his age was capable of that then he must be doing something wrong. How could he possibly catch up with his brother when here stood someone his age who achieved the rank of Genin years before himself. Sakura however barely gave him a thought, she just went back to bothering Sasuke.

Not even a second later the door opened again revealing a Grey haired Shinobi. He stepped in and did a quick head count internally.

'Naruto Uzumaki. The Nine Tails and also the song of Sensei. He has been studying from lord Jiraiya so he is likely the most advanced. Sasuke Uchiha. The Survivor of one of the villages greatest tragedies. And Sakura Haruno a fan girl bookworm. This is going to be fun'.

"Hi there, Im glad to see some of you are getting to know each other. Meet me at the training ground to be debriefed".

With that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, his Team unable to perform the Sunshin had to make their way by foot.

xxxxxxxx Scene Change xxxxxx

The three Genin gathered at the training ground in front of Kakashi. Kakashi eye smiled at his new team. 'Well i can tell Naruto isn't happy about being on a Genin team and Sasuke has a lot of Demons. I guess introduction will be the best way to break the ice'.

"Before we start how about you all introduce yourselves, Naruto you first"

The other two perked up at this, curious to learn a little more about Naruto. Iruka didn't tell them much other than his age and when he graduated. Naruto on the other hand seemed unbothered by the whole meet and greet.

"Is there a particular reason why you want me to go first?"

Kakashi gave an eye smile at Naruto. He made a note to school him on being cocky and the early grave that awaits a smart mouthed Shinobi.

"Since you technically never completed the academy i thought your teammates would appreciate you sharing first".

Naruto rolled his eye, wanting to get this over with.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training and Ramen, i don't like being forced to do things i don't like or being forced to limit myself over stupid Values. My dream is to become Hokage and restore the Uzumaki clan".

Sakura frowned at this. She may Not be the most versatile in Ninjutsu and she is certainly no crushing anyone in her class when it came to TaiJutsu but what she lacked in practical she makes up for in theory. She had studied the Academies history books on Konoha and has never heard of a Uzumaki clan.

"We've read about the clans of the the village in the Academy and i don't recall hearing about a Uzumaki clan".

"That's because the clan was never active in the Leaf village but my plan is to rebuild the clan in the village and Honor my Mother's family name."

(Sasuke and Sakura's stay the same with exception of Sakura's dislike being Ino)

"Great now that we are all acquainted it's time you guys take your test to become Genin"

The three Genin frowned at this. Confused. Especially Naruto. Unlike those other two amateurs he had been a Genin for years.

"What are you talking about, we already became Genin" Sakura said pointing to her headband.

"You past the initial test we use to thin out the crowd but you aren't full fledged Genin, not yet. You still have to pass the bell test" Kakashi pulls two bells from his pocket. "Your task is simple get a bell and you become a Genin".

"Wait, hold on. There are only two bells meaning one of us will fail regardless" Sasuke said.

"True but all three of you can fail,and if that happens you will be sent back to the academy. You'll have till noon to get a bell. You are allowed to use everything at your disposal. That includes Ninja tools and one more thing...if you're not willing to kill me, you won't get the bells. Lethal force is Authorised so don't hold back".

The three Genin could feel the tension and the seriousness of the situation and all braced themselves for the signal to begin.

"Begin"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Favourite, Follow and Review/PM


	2. The Bell Test pt1

Disclaimer: This is a NON PROFIT fanfiction. I DO NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form. Please support the official release.

A/N: Chapter 2 Rewritten.

"Begin".

Kakashi's signal prompted the three Genin to all leap out of sight. Kakashi Grinned at this under his mask. They at least can get stealth right. They were well hidden too. However it would only take the slightest of movement for Kakashi to detect their presence. Kakashi instantly tensed up as his years of battle experience and honed reflexes allowed him to sense an attack coming from behind him. He pulled out a Kunai and whirled round blocking an attack from Naruto, their Kunai sparking on impact. Kakashi applied pressure to the little standoff. Due to Kakashi's strength he easily disarmed Naruto sending his Kunai plunging to the ground. Kakashi pointed his Kunai at an unfazed Naruto.

Naruto grinned. He never really got to test his skills, he usually just sparred with Jiraiya or took on low level thugs who were no challenge because Jiraiya would handle most threats. In reality Naruto has never had a real fight in his life. To him Jiraiya didn't count because he knew the toad sage went extremely easy on him.

"The pervy sage told me about you Kakashi, he says when it comes to the elite in the village your name always comes up but that won't stop me. I'm getting one of those bells even if it means i have to pry it from dead corpse".

"You talk a big game but can you back it up kid. Confidence is great in small doses but when you indulge in the thought of your own superiority you become blind to a hard fact to accept. There will always be someone more skilled than you. Do you really think you a Genin, attacking me a Jonin head on was a smart move?".

Naruto grinned at this as he unzipped his jacket, revealing his chest to be covered in paper bombs already burning.

"Ninja Art: Clone Kamikaze Jutsu".

The Naruto clone erupted blowing apart the log Kakashi substituted with. Kakashi was genuinely impressed. The boy was definitely tactical, and he had the ability to use Shadow clones. With the right Guidance this kid will be a monster in the future.

'This kid isn't half bad' Kakashi thought only to be interrupted by an attempted kick to the head. Kakashi could easily handle Naruto when it came to TaiJutsu but there was no denying the kid was exceptional. Swift and yet powerful strikes aimed at his opponents weak points such as the liver, stomach, jaw and temple. In fact Kakashi would say that only three Genin could keep up with Naruto and that was Sasuke and two of Guy's students. Kakashi traded blows with the Genin adjusting his speed and power to match the Genin. Naruto was not reallying attempting to put Kakashi down, he was simply looking for an opening and attempted to grab the bells. Kakashi decided to finally end the confrontation with a swift kick to Naruto's chest. To his shock Naruto dissipated in a puff of smoke.

'So i have to watch out for shadow clones. That's clearly his go to technique. Also that little suicide bomber trick he does will not end to well for me if he actually manages to hit me with it, it's unlikely but i need to stay on my toes. It's honestly impressive a Genin can use that jutsu let alone that efficiently. He seems to be reluctant to fully engage me in combat however, i'll have to draw him out'.

Kakashi Purposely lowered his hands to give the impression he lowered his guard however that was far from the case, his visible eye was already scanning the area just waiting for the blonde to strike. Kakashi didn't have to wait long because not even a second later the same Kunai that Kakashi disarmed from Naruto puffed into smoke revealing the real Naruto, he reached out and attempted to grab the bells but was no match for Kakashi's speed who was able to grab his wrist and put it behind his head pinning him. Naruto began to struggle against the grip of his Sensei to no avail.

"I'll admit you are definitely more than Genin potential, I honestly believe you could ace the Chunin exams skill wise but you lose here Naruto. Your overconfidence cost you your headband.".

Naruto grinned under Kakashi's grip causing the Jonin to lift an eyebrow at this.

"I don't think so Sensei, it seems your overconfidence has got me that bell".

Just then 50 Naruto clones jumped out of the clearing taking there fighting stance. Kakashi wasn't bothered. The clones would be child's play. He just needed to watch out for their exploding trick. Kakashi looked down to see Naruto had substituted himself with a clone that had his jacket open and the paper bombs already burning.

"Ninja Art: Clone Kamikaze jutsu".

Kakashi let go of the clone and lept upwards out of the explosion range. He began scanning the other clones looking for the real Naruto. Just as he was about to make his next move mid air he heard.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough".

Kakashi was admittedly caught off guard by a clone standing on a tree branch. Kakashi was forced to block as the powerful winds sent him flying back to the ground. Kakashi was able to collect himself before colliding with the ground and made a graceful landing. He turned in time to block an attack from one of the clones who threw a sucker punch, Kakashi made short work of the clones taking them out more ruthlessly, before another one could explode. He then turned to Naruto, Impressed with his student.

"Not bad, but you have still lost Naruto".

Naruto rolled his eyes from what he assumed was a bluff to get him to surrender. Kakashi was the one on defence, Naruto had him. He just needed the perfect opening but he decided to humour Kakashi.

"And where are you getting your confidence from, as far as i'm concerned you're the one fighting to survive. What could possibly make you think you can stop me from getting the bell?".

"Because you're not the only one who can use Shadow clones".

Naruto's eyes widened at the voice in his ear. He attempted to turn and defend himself but was taken out by a chop to the neck. Naruto fell to the ground unconscious. Kakashi was able to sneak up behind him and take him out like an Amateur. The decoy Kakashi dispersed while the real deal stood over an unconscious Naruto.

'Minato Sensei would be proud' Kakashi thought. Jumping away to deal with his other students, who had witnessed Naruto's impressive display.

(Im skipping Kakashi's encounters with Sasuke and Sakura because they stay the same)

Naruto awoke from his slumber to the sound of loud screaming, instantly recognising it as Sakura's obnoxiously loud voice. Naruto pulled himself to his feat and began to make his way to the location of the screams.

'I knew a Jonin would be no easy task but he just toyed with me, i was child's play.. and he took me out with one strike because i let my guard down'.

Naruto clenched his teeth. Maybe the pervy sage was right. Had Naruto had a team watching his back maybe he wouldn't have been taken out so easily. He in his own opinion made staggering progress against Kakashi, With the others with him maybe that could have given them the edge to get the bells. Even though he still was not happy with the whole team up situation, he could at the very least give it a try. It was that or go back to the academy.

Naruto finally caught up to the amusing scene of Sasuke who was buried neck deep in the ground and Sakura who was freaking out. Naruto couldn't help but feel embarrassed for Sakura. Apart from being loud she didn't really have much going for her. Sakura was the first to notice Naruto.

"Naruto you have to help Sasuke, he is just a head"

Naruto stared Sasuke down before smirking, recognising the jutsu from his spars with Jiraiya.

"I thought you were suppose to be rookie of the year? yet you fell for the Head hunter Jutsu? Good thing i skipped the academy".

Sasuke growled at this.

"Don't lecture me you Moron, I saw your fight with Kakashi Sensei and at least i wasn't caught by my own jutsu".

Naruto glared at Sasuke ready to retort but held his tongue. Sasuke was right. His cocky attitude allowed Kakashi to play him with his signature technique. Plus Naruto knew the only chance of getting those bells will be with a combined team assault and he knew antagonising Sasuke wasn't going to make that alliance likely. Sasuke was rookie of the year and Sakura did have book smarts. He could work with this.

"Look we don't have much time left and i can only think of one way to get the bells. We need to come at him all three at once".

Sakura internally agreed but waited for Sasuke to respond, who was far from happy with the suggestion. She knew the three of them attacking Kakashi all at once was there best bet. They are just too easy to pick a part when they fight him one on one.

"No way in hell Uzumaki, there are only two bells meaning i help you two idiots i run the risk of going back to the academy. I can't afford that. I'm going to get one without your help". Sasuke Snapped.

"Sasuke is right Naruto. If we work together somebody gets the short end of the stick. It's best we do this by ourselves. Plus it gives us the opportunity to prove ourselves individually".

These were not Sakura's true feeling however she couldn't go against her precious Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"And if we don't team up we all go back to the academy regardless. I don't like this any more than either of you but i am willing to put my personal feelings aside. Plus i'm willing to let the two of you get the bells"

"WHAT!?". Sasuke and Sakura cried in unison.

"I'll achieve my dreams regardless of my Shinobi Rank but it's time we focus on the here and now and that's getting the mission done".

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at this, Could he just be playing them. They could understand him rebuilding his clan without being a Genin but to still be Hokage would be delusional.

"And how can we trust that you are seriously willing to help us? you haven't exactly been the most open with us Naruto". Naruto sighed at the time being wasted but knew Sakura had a point.

Naruto walked forward positioning himself in front of Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes and began channelling chakra to his right fist. Sasuke and Sakura looked in awe at the visible orange chakra radiating from Naruto's fist and shuddered at the malicious energy it radiated. Naruto slammed his fist into the ground demolishing the Earth and freeing Sasuke. Naruto then turned to his teammates.

"Now listen up, i have a plan".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Any questions feel free to leave in the reviews, i will answer Asap. Just to clarify this fic is heavily inspired by the YouTube series What if Jiraiya adopted Naruto by Plus ultra man. Please check him out he does great what if Stories For Anime like Dragon Ball and Naruto.


	3. The Bell Test part 2

Disclaimer: This is a NON PROFIT fanfiction. I DO NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form. Please support the official release.

A/N: Chapter Re Written.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock and disbelief. Naruto just generated enough strength to shatter solid earth, not to mention that Chakra he used was laced with malicious energy. He was there age yet had power like that. There was more to Naruto than he let on and Sasuke was desperate to find out what kind of power Naruto had to his disposal.

"What was that? How did you exert so much strength?" Questioned Sasuke. Climbing out of the mini crater and dusting himself off.

"That is my business and my business alone Uchiha, you don't see me asking about the inner workings of the Sharingan. I expect the same respect for the secrecy of my techniques".

Sasuke wanted to continue but knew Naruto wasn't going to budge, he could never do what Naruto just did. Sasuke had spent years honing his skills and was certain he was the strongest Genin amongst his age. Yet here comes Naruto, someone his age who could effortlessly spam the Shadow clone Jutsu and Can put up such a good fight against Sasuke. How could he hope to beat Itachi? He couldn't even hope to beat his fellow Genin.

"Now listen closely because we only have time to go over this once".

Kakashi watched the events from the branch of a tree. He was impressed with both Naruto and Sasuke. They were both definitely Genin level, arguably Chunin. Both of them were able to push him to the point he had to somewhat take them seriously. As for Sakura, she has potential, she is bright and he academy reports said she had the best chakra control. Medic Jutsu or Genjutsu would be perfect for but its something she needs to want herself. Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts from the sound of Naruto and Sasuke sizing each other up and yelling as Sakura tried to intervene. Kakashi rolled his eyes before moving to intervene.

"If the two of you spent as much time Working with each other as you do working against each other maybe you guys would have the bells by now".

Kakashi landed behind the arguing Genin. All three of them turned to face Kakashi with a mischievous grin.

"But you see Sensei we are working together".

The three Genin said in unison as they all turned around revealing paper bombs littered along their chests. The Sasuke and Sakura clones dropped their Henges revealing them to be Naruto clones.

"Ninja Art: Clone Kamikaze Jutsu".

The three clones erupted forcing Kakashi to Substitute out of the blast range. Not giving him a chance to brace himself both Naruto and Sasuke pounced on him. Fighting in impressive unison for two Young Shinobi who barely knew each other. Sasuke lead the attack with Naruto taking on a more of a support role. Sasuke would attempt to make openings in Kakashi's defence and Naruto would try to exploit them. Deciding Taijutsu alone was not working the two Genin lept back giving themselves a good 10ft of space before saying in unison.

"Wind Style:Great breakthrough".

"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu".

Kakashi looked in shock at how well the boys combined their Jutsu. The two Jutsu combined into a fiery vortex and soared straight at Kakashi. Kakashi having years of experience wasn't worried, he had the Jutsu arsonal to counter the boys. Kakashi began to fly through hand seals before saying.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall".

The fiery vortex slammed into the mud wall. It was halted in its tracks but the force of the jutsu still blew some of the wall apart. Kakashi was amazed at the force. The technique could definitely be lethal if it is used against an enemy who is not on Guard. Just then a Naruto clone popped from under the ground, Hand extended and reaching for the bell. Kakashi dispersed the Clone with no difficulty, jumping back to get space. The real Naruto threw a single Shuriken at Kakashi who readied his Kunai to defend himself.

"Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu". Naruto Yelled.

The Shuriken began to multiply into dozens of projectiles hurling at Kakashi. Kakashi began to deflect them with ease as he. He was able to catch a glimpse of Sasuke who had lept into the air wielding a giant shuriken, he then heard Sasuke say.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows".

Sasuke threw the Shuriken at its intended target, which was no problem for Kakashi who caught the first one and was not surprised at the second Shuriken that followed soon after. Kakashi side stepped the other one to allow it to glide harmlessly past his wait. Just as the Shuriken was passing Kakashi's waist it puffed into smoke revealing Sakura, her hand extended and reaching for the bells. Kakashi saw her and even had more than enough time to counter her in multiple ways but decided to allow her to take the bells. They had accomplished the most important objective of the test and continuing would be pointless.

Sakura caught the bells before crashing into the ground. She looked at the them in disbelief that they actually pulled it off. Her role was simple but so easy for her to mess up and she succeeded. Sakura cheered in celebration and Naruto couldn't help but join in, even Sasuke couldn't suppress his smirk.

Saying Kakashi was impressed would be an understatement. Through trial and error they had persevered. They knew direct confrontation would never work on him so they kept him on his toes so he couldn't tell the fake Shuriken apart from the real one. Allowing Sakura the opportunity to catch me off Guard.

"Congratulations you pass, but remember there are only two bells. One of you will return to the academy. Ill have the final say but because of the team effort the three of you all get a chance to vote. So who is it going to be?".

Naruto stepped forward to both Sasuke and Sakura's surprise, they remembered the deal but they never expected him to go through with it. Their reactions didn't go unnoticed.

"I told you guys i will go back to the academy and i meant it. I never go back on my word. That's the way of the Ninja. The moment i got Knocked out i realised just how much i still have to learn. Going back to the academy will just be another journey on that learning curve".

Naruto offered his teammates a smile. He still preferred doing things on his own but he couldn't deny there was no way to get the bells without them, plus he did enjoy the excitement of collaborating his jutsu with someone like Sasuke but he would never admit that. His opinion Sakura may not have changed much, He still thinks she is a fangirl way in over her head in this Ninja life but her flawless transformation skills did help get them the win.

"I will be returning Sensei, Genin or not i will Still be Hokage someday and revive the Uzumaki clan".

Kakashi looked at Naruto with pride, happy the young boy had learned something from this test. Kakashi was about to speak before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"WAIT, Sensei. Send me back to the academy".

Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked at Sakura's outburst.

"Yeah i got the bells but the truth is Naruto planned all of this. If you remove me from the equation they could've still got the bells. These two are much better assets to the Shinobi force and deserve the rank way more than i do".

Kakashi nodded acknowledging Sakura's input. Kakashi raised an eyebrow before turning to Sasuke.

"And you Sasuke, what do you have to say about all of this?".

Sasuke hesitated for a bit before crossing his arms and bowing his head. As much as he wanted be a Ninja he knew this wasn't a true win. He couldn't do it by himself and he didn't want an undeserved win to his name.

"It was a team effort, Naruto's plan and Sakura has the best transformation thanks to her Chakra control. They both deserve the rank of Genin as much as i do. If you decide to send me back, i won't argue".

Kakashi eye smiled and even felt a sense of pride. He finally had a Genin team that understood the true values of a Ninja.

"Well done team 7, you all three pass".

Kakashi said offering an eye smile.

"WHAT!?". The Genin yelled in unison.

"The exercise was never about you retrieving the bells, no one expects three Genin to best a Jonin. It was if you three could function as a cohesive unit. That's why you are put into squads".

Naruto rounded on Kakashi.

"If that's the case why two bells, That was just going to create group conflict".

Kakashi eye smiled before continuing.

"That's the point. It's easy to work together when the circumstances are beneficial for everyone involved. The real question is can you put your personal gain aside to ensure the success of a mission and safety of your comrades".

The three Genin knew it made sense.

"That's right, a Ninja must always put the mission first".

Sasuke said, proudly with his chest. This was meant to be second Naruto for a Genin. The priority of the mission should always be put first.

"That's true to some extent Sasuke. Those who break the rules in the Shinobi world are scum but those who abandon a friend are worse than scum. From this day on i expect the three of you to all look out for each other. You all have potential to be splendid Shinobi".

Kakashi turned from the group, readying to exit.

"Again, well done team. You have impressed me but the hard part has only just begun. I suggest you all get some rest because we begin missions tomorrow"

Kakashi disappeared into leaves with a Sunshin leaving the three Genin quietly basking in their success.

xxxxxxxxxxxChapter Endxxxxxxxxx

Please Favourite,follow and review i'm happy to answer any question.


	4. The C-Rank Mission: Journey to the Grass

Disclaimer: This is a NON PROFIT fanfiction. I DO NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form. Please support the official release.

A/N: I would like to say thank you to all the positive support i have received so early in on this story, Im more of a script write so this type of writing style isn't my strong point so the positive feedback means a lot. I realise some people are concerned this may follow too close to canon causing plot holes or a fanfic that's more or less been done multiple times. I assure you as the story progresses things will steer further away from canon, i'll even be adding my own spin on some of the lore and i will add some made up jutsu. I already have ideas for the Shippuden skip.

A/N: Also just to let the people who are here for Naruhina know she wont make an appearance till the Chunin exams and even then they won't really interact till towards the end, You'll understand why later.

A/N: Chapter Re-Written

xxxxxxxxxxChapter Startxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage along with his team as the Hokage scanned his scroll for a suitable mission. This past few weeks after the Graduation had been hell for the Young Genin. All he had been doing is lower D-Rank missions, that's even if you could consider them missions. They were doing chores for civilians. From dog walking to Gardening. Naruto didn't exactly expect to be going on A-Rank missions but he also didn't expect to be chasing cats around all day. This was a waste of his time,

Training wasn't any better. So far Kakashi Sensei had not exactly taught him anything he truly considered valuable, it has only been team building exercises. Which Naruto found pointless if they weren't going to learn anything that truly made the three of them compatible. He had helped Naruto improve his TaiJutsu but hasn't taught him any Ninjutsu. Not to mention they even had to waste time with Tree walking, something Naruto had learned years ago.

The Hokage finally stumbled upon a suitable mission for the Rookie team.

"Here we go. We have a client in the village who could use some assistance with home maintenance". Naruto rolled his eyes at the prospect of another labour mission. This did not go unnoticed by Hiruzen.

"Is there a problem with that Naruto?". The rest of team 7 turned to look at Naruto.

"No lord third, that isn't a problem at all".

"I may be old Naruto, but i'm not Senile. I can tell you are not happy with this. You are a Ninja and i am giving you permission to voice your opinion".

Naruto sighed, he didn't want to cause a scene but seeing as he was getting the permission to make a suggestion he was going to take it.

"With all due respect Lord Third, i completely understand the need for fresh Genin who are new to a team to undergo D-Ranks to build some experience and team Morale but i can't help but feel like this is a waste of our potential. Im not saying we should be Sent on S-Rank Anbu missions but we are definitely ready for a step forward... That's all Sir".

Hiruzen stared at Naruto as he voiced his opinion. Sasuke silently agreed with Naruto. He believed he alone could probable complete a B-Rank, They by far were ready for more challenging missions. Sakura couldn't care less as long as Sasuke was there. Hiruzen then turned to Kakashi.

"And what about you, Kakashi? Would you say the are ready to move up?".

Kakashi gave it some quick thought. He believed Sakura was ready mentally but not physically. As for Naruto and Sasuke they were the opposite. Undoubtedly skilled, both of them but they are not exactly the most mature about teamwork. They have improved, with baby steps and with himself present a simple C-Rank wouldn't hurt.

"Honestly yes, they could definitely handle a higher rank or two. While we still have some things to work on their teamwork isn't abysmal and both Naruto and Sasuke show the capability of completing a higher Rank. I think a C-Rank would be just fine for them".

Hiruzen smiled at the young Genins.

"Well then it's settled. I want you four to head to the Village hidden in the Grass, your mission is simply to escort this scroll to the village gates. Their Shinobi will handle it from there".

The three Genin looked in Shock as Hiruzen tossed the scroll to Kakashi. They were seriously about to get a C-Rank mission.

"C-Ranks vary in intensity and this one is on the low scale, however minimal threats does not mean a Shinobi should be relaxed. I want the three of you to be smart and listen to Kakashi at all times and remember while you wear that head band you represent this village, i expect the three of you to act accordingly".

"Yes sir!". The three Genin said in unison.

Hiruzen offered Kakashi a nod, signalling him the 'OK' to take over.

"I want all of you to go home and pack for our trip, you don't have to pack too heavy but make sure you bring all your Ninja tools. We will group at the gate in an hour". The three Genin nodded and Sasuke and Sakura made their exit, however Naruto stayed.

"Is something the matter Naruto?". Hiruzen asked a little concerned.

"It's about the pervy sage... I mean Lord Jiraiya. I haven't heard from him since i was placed on this team. Is he ok?".

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen offered Naruto a reassuring smile.

"Trust me Naruto, Jiraiya is fine".

Kakashi also added.

"Lord Jiraiya protects the village in every secretive way that will Naturally limit his time to contact you. This doesn't mean he doesnt care its just one of the many ways he keeps you safe, now get going before you run out of time to pack".

Naruto smiled trusting the words of the more experienced Shinobi before exiting the room.

Hiruzen turned to Kakashi.

"Make sure you keep an eye on them Kakashi".

Kakashi nodded.

"Of course Lord third".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked himself in the mirror, straightening his headband. This was technically his first ever mission. He wasn't playing back up for Jiraiya against fodder opponents, this was a legit mission. He knew it was unlikely that he will get into any battles on this journey but he was still pumped and admittedly nervous. Naruto made his way to the front door but was side tracked by a small framed picture on a table of a young Naruto sitting on Jiraiya's lap, Naruto was dressed up as the fourth Hokage. Naruto smiled and pocketed the picture before making his way out of the door.

Naruto arrived at the village gates half an hour late with his backpack stuffed with gear. He had learned all ready that if Kakashi gave an exact time, show up and a minimum of half an hour later. He was greeted to a fuming Sakura and Sasuke brooding in the shade.

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN SENSEI, WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?". Sakura yelled. Much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Would you relax, if you honestly still trusts Sensei's time keeping and you decide to get here on the given time that's on you". Sakura huffed, before turning away from Naruto.

"Hi there, Im sorry to keep you waiting but i was preoccupied by the sweet embrace of life". All three Genin rolled their eyes as they were greeted by Kakashi. He went over some safety precautions and even gave them the chance to back out. The Genin persisted they were not quitting now, so all four took off in the Direction of the Grass Village.

The journey was pretty uneventful until Kakashi suggested they stop for a quick breather. The Grass village wasn't that far from here. Naruto honestly thought it was pointless. Kakashi just got super Paranoid and insisted the group got some rest. Naruto deciding it was time to relieve his bladder began to make his way behind a tree. On his way back from his activities a rogue puddle on the ground captured his attention. It was more than out of place, what was a puddle doing on the trail when there hadn't been any rainfall.

Naruto ran over to the group, instantly addressing Kakashi.

"Sensei, there is a puddle over there, and there hasn't been any signs of rainfall. Do you think there could be bandits lurking out here?".

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile and set down his backpack with the scroll before walking up to the puddle and inspecting it. He then turned back to Naruto.

"That's nothing to worry about Naruto, it's just a puddle". The moment Kakashi turned his back two figures leaped out with impressive speed, entangling Kakashi in chains. Quicker than anyone could react they yanked the chains tearing Kakashi to bits. Sakura screamed and Sasuke paled, Naruto looked on in shock, their Jonin Sensei was just torn apart before their very eyes.

Naruto knew there was no time to mourn, he needed to get to Kakashi's backpack with the scroll. It was too late to save their comrade but they could still complete the mission if they got the scroll first. To Naruto's shock the two hostile enemies made no moves for the backpack, in fact they didn't even seem concerned about a scroll that could have been hidden in kakashi's clothes and torn up with him.

They instantly rounded on Naruto, Their entire focus on him. Naruto could feel their murderous intent. It was the first time he was faced with serious threats and these two seemed to want him dead. There was no Jiraiya or even Kakashi to bail him out. They completely ignored Sakura and Sasuke and charged straight for Naruto.

"Your Ours Kid". They said in unison. Claws extended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Favorite, Follow and Review/PM i'll either message back or answer in a chapter.


	5. A Genin on a hit list: Naruto Contract

Disclaimer: This is a NON PROFIT fanfiction. I DO NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form. Please support the official release.

A/N: Chapter Re-Written

"You're ours kid".

Naruto stood frozen like a deer in the headlights as the two armed assailants approached, Unable to move he was surely dead.

"Naruto get down, NOW!"

The sound of Sasuke's voice broke Naruto out of his trance. He drop to the floor allowing his attackers to glide over him and miss him completely. Naruto sat up and began to slowly back away still unable to jump into action. He thought he was ready for this. He had done missions with Jiraiya before but Jiraiya never let him near anything greater than Bandits and Genin level threats.

The two attackers were about to charge Naruto again, but Sasuke was not fazed like Naruto. He threw a Shuriken hitting their chains and locking them into a tree, he then followed up with a Kunai to secure the chains. Landing with a foot on each of their clawed Gauntlets Sasuke kicked back with enough force to break the chains, prompting the attackers to curse obscenities.

"You're a tricky little bastard but that won't stop us, your friend is dead". The two men raised their claws and Charged Naruto. Finally finding his way to his feet. Naruto pulled out a Kunai ready to defend himself but froze again. Naruto could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest, he was scared. This was life and death and death was looking more than likely. This was no problem for Sasuke, death was an old friend to him. He has marinated in death and loss so to him this was just the way of life for a Ninja. Sakura however wasn't doing any better, she didn't make any moves to back up Sasuke, protect Naruto or get to the scroll.

Sasuke was racing to intercept the attackers.

'Damn it, I won't make it in time'. Sasuke cursed internally.

Naruto began to internally accept this was the end. He was a dead Shinobi walking. He was frightened for his life and Sasuke wasn't going to reach him in time. Naruto closed his eyes accepting his fate.

"I think you two have done enough". Kakashi appeared, Restraining the two attackers with ease and knocking them out swiftly.

"S.. Sensei, you're alive?". Asked a confused Sakura.

"Yes a simple substitution saved me from the fate of being shredded to pieces. Sorry i didn't step in sooner, i wanted to see how you three would perform in your first enemy encounter as a team. I wasn't going to let you die Naruto, i honestly didn't think you would freeze up like that".

Naruto looked away, afraid to meet the eyes of his Sensei. His body was overloaded with shame. He had requested the C-Rank thinking he was Mature enough to handle it and Now look at him, Cowering like a child. Sasuke however rounded on Sakura with a glare.

"Why did you ever bother to become a Ninja?". Everybody turned their attention to Sasuke, especially a hurt Sakura.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice.

"We were attacked by two enemies and you were absolutely no help. You didn't even attempt to back me up or protect Naruto who was their obvious target. You're useless". Sakura bowed her head in shame as tears welled up in her eyes, she knew Sasuke was right. She honestly wanted to help but didnt know how. She just knew she couldn't lay a scratch on those enemies. Naruto attempted to intervene.

"To be fair Sasuke i wasn't exactly performing either, it was our first fight as a team. Cut her some slack".

Sasuke turned to Naruto still glaring.

"There is a difference Naruto, Two enemy Ninja were going out of their way to specifically kill you. The stress that could cause mentally makes it understandable you froze. Sakura on the other was not once in the crossfire or in danger. The truth is she couldn't help because she has no real Ninja ability. If you didn't freeze we could have probably taken those freaks out before Kakashi had intervened but Sakura on the other hand would not have added any value to the situation".

Sakura began to cry freely now. Her precious Sasuke just put her down in front of everybody and the worst part is he wasn't exactly wrong. She didn't step in because she didn't know what to do but was she really useless? Is she that much of a waste of space?.

"Im sorry everyone, i wanted to help but i just didn't want to get in the way". Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

"Well then spend as much time training as you do flirting and maybe you won't be a waste of space the next time the team needs you".

Sasuke turned away from the group finally saying his peace. Sakura slumped her head in embarrassment and shame. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't the best with consoling people but he felt bad for her. Sasuke was being harsh and Naruto felt he deserved the blame for not helping. Kakashi walked up to the two Ninja he had tied up during Sasuke and Sakura's exchange.

"Gozu and Meizu, the demon Brothers of the mist".

"Don't even bother Copy cat Ninja, we won't tell you anything". The two brothers spat venomously.

"Do you wanna bet".

Kakashi reached to his headband and lifted it revealing his left eye and Shocking his genin.

"Kakashi Sensei, what is that?". Sakura Asked with her eyes still filled with tears, but Sasuke responded.

"The Sharingan, the Dojutsu of the my clan. The Sharingan is famous for its visual powers that allow one to copy Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. It also gives the wielder access to special Genjutsu and that's just a brief summary. The Sharingan is capable of amazing things.".

Kakashi's Sharingan began to spin and the demon Brothers eyes hazed over.

"So, do you want to tell me what that attack was all about?".

The Demon brothers complied.

"We were contracted".

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"By who".

Again the demon brothers complied

"We don't know, he wore a hood and a mask. He payed us and told us where your team were headed.".

Kakashi couldn't believe it but he knew they were telling the truth, this means there was a traitor in the Leaf who organised all of this. Someone who knew about their teams assignment.

"And this Man, what did he want?".

"He wanted us to eliminate the boy, Naruto Uzumaki. He claimed he was a danger to the leaf village".

Kakashi paled. This mysterious man knew Naruto's secret and believed he was doing the village a favour by having him assassinated... but who, Who would be so desperate to see Naruto die they would send assassins even with Kakashi around.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto who was silently looking at the Ground. How could he be a danger to leaf. Yeah he was very skilled for his age but there were countless Ninja in the leaf who could handle him.

Kakashi decided he had all the intel and put the demon brothers out of their misery with a kunai slash to both of their necks and then burning their bodies with a fire jutsu. He sighed realising they were going to have to cancel the mission and head back. He wished he could finish the mission but knew it was too late. Detail of the mission were in enemy hands and Naruto had a hit on him. He is currently safe outside of the village. Yes he maybe with Kakashi but Kakashi couldn't guarantee his safety while also protecting Sasuke and Sakura.

"It seems our mission has become comprised. The appearance of the Demon brothers bumped this up to a B-Rank and we have no clue how many more assassins that could be out there waiting for us. We will return to the leaf and a more senior squad will complete this mission".

The three Genin nodded in agreement. They all three knew they were way over their heads and they honestly wanted this mission to end as soon as possible.

"Leaving already? but the fun has just begun".

Team 7 turned to be greeted by an absolute freak of Nature. Pale blue skin and Shark like teeth with a Big weird looking sword on his back. He had a massive grin filled of razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes that looked like they could see your soul. What stood out the most was his black robe covered in red clouds. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at Naruto.

"I couldn't care less about the rest of you but i'll take the boy and be on my way".

Naruto growled in frustration. What did these freaks want from him. Naruto readied his Kunai, he wasn't going to freeze up this time. He began to charge the man and Sasuke followed, also reaching for a Kunai. They were both stopped by Kakashi who lifted his arm and halted them.

"Both of you stay out of the way, He is not like the Demon brothers. This man is a whole different kind of monster".

The Shark gave an unnerving grin and slammed his sword into the ground Causing a sickening thud.

"The boy can wait, I've been bored all day and what better remedy for that than the copy cat Ninja Kakashi".

Kakashi grabbed a Kunai and readied himself.

"I am going use your bounty for one hell of a vacation... Kisame Hoshigaki".

xxxxxxxxxxChapter Endxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you guys like the replacement of the wave arc. Also i know i made Sasuke really harsh on Sakura but i promise its to help her character develop.


	6. The Tailless Tailed Beast

Disclaimer: This is a NON PROFIT fanfiction. I DO NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form. Please support the official release.

A/N: Re-Written

The three Genin watched in awe at the showdown taking place in front of them. This wasn't your standard fight. These were two powerful Ninja about to engage in a battle to the death. The killer intent in the air was stifling and the tension was so thick it could be cut.

"Do you know this freak Sensei?". Sasuke asked.

"No not personally but he is infamous in the land of water. Once a member of the seven swordsmen of the bloody mist he is now an S-rank Rogue Ninja".

Naruto still disappointed in himself chimed in.

"I get that us fighting directly would only get in your way but surely there is some way the three us can help, what do you need us to do?".

Kakashi turned to his team with a serious look.

"Change of plan, the three of you wont head back to the leaf, instead you will complete our mission and deliver the Scroll to the grass village".

Kakashi pulled out the scroll from his backpack and tossed it to the Genin. Naruto caught it and placed it in the safety of his own backpack.

"I know i gave the three of you lecture after lecture about abandoning comrades but right now our real mission is to keep Naruto out of enemy hands. Don't consider this abandoning me because i promise i'll catch up with the three of you real soon".

The three Genin noded and raced off to the Grass village.

Kakashi turned his full attention to Kisame.

"Now... show me the power of the tailless tailed beast".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 raced through the trees in dead silence but they could feel the tension among them. From the worry about Kakashi's fate all the way to Naruto and being a supposed danger to the village. Sasuke started to get annoyed, he was tired of Naruto being so secretive especially now their lives could be in Danger.

"So... are you going to tell us what all of this is about?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

Naruto faced his teammate.

"What are you talking about?".

Sasuke stopped abruptly, prompting his teammates to follow suit.

"What are you doing? we need to get to the Grass village as soon as possible". Naruto said to a Irritated Sasuke.

"During the bell test you wanted us to trust you, now we simply want you to trust us. If you know something, we deserve to know".

Naruto glared at Sasuke for what he considered an invasion of privacy but sighed. Why Should his team risk their lives and be kept in the dark.

"Fine... if you guys want the truth i'll give it to you but don't blame me when you can't handle it. 12 Years ago the leaf village was attacked. You two have surely heard the story right?".

"Of course, that's when the Nine tailed fox attacked the Village but the legendary Fourth Hokage gave his life to destroy the Demon". Sakura responded to which Naruto bowed his head not allowing his teammates to see his eyes.

"Well that isn't entirely true. A demon like the 9 tails could never truly be destroyed so the fourth sealed The demon away into a baby and that baby... was me".

The three of them stood in silence before Sasuke broke the silence.

"That's it? That was your big secret?".

Naruto raised his head confused. He was positive his teammates would just label him a demon.

"What? You Are not afraid of me Sasuke?".

"Should i be? We have been on the same team for weeks now and you havent tried to kill us. You're not a giant demon fox you're just a wannabe Hokage who keeps it prisoner". Sakura offered a warm smile and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke right, you're not a Demon. You're Naruto Uzumaki. A member of team 7".

A small smile crept on Naruto's face but deep down he was ecstatic. He finally did not have to keep a secret and he finally had friends he could trust. He didn't have to be that kid Locked away training by himself. He for the first time saw them as more than just teammates. These were his friends. Sasuke smiled at Naruto and Sakura.

"Lets go. Once we deliver the Scroll we can send help to Kakashi sensei".

The three Genin took off again, all three relishing their new found respect and friendship internally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and Kisame were both thrown back from each other. The two shinobi were panting and had visible Damage from their encounter. Kakashi had enough intell on Kisame to know to watch out for his sword. Kisame knew personally the powers of the Sharingan and was careful when using Ninjutsu.

Kakashi glared at Kisame with his Sharingan.

"So you were the ones who hired the Demon brothers?".

Kisame gave a devilish grin.

"No. Gozu and Meizu had nothing to do with us but i was hoping they would get you out of the way and save me the trouble. We were tipped of by a masked man that a Jinchuuriki was heading to the grass village". Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"We? So you're not alone. Other Akatsuki Members are also in the area?"

"Oh so you've heard about our group?".

"Answer My question". Kakashi Snapped.

"Of course, why do you think i let the boy go without a fight. It would be so easier to take him without you in the way".

Kakashi grinned, assuming this was a bluff.

"The Grass village is only a few minutes away. My team may be Genin but they have flashy moves that will surely get the villages attention".

Kisame dissolved into water before splashing onto the ground. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

'A water Clone'. Kakashi said internally.

Kakashi attempted to turn around in time only to be caught by his neck and lifted off of the Ground.

"Don't worry about that, my partner has already taken Care of the Grass village".

Kakashi struggled against his grip to no avail.

"Yeah right, Even an S-Rank Ninja couldn't take on the Grass village in its entirety".

Kisame lifted Samehada and aimed it at Kakashi.

"Dont worry, My partner doesn't need to engage anyone physically to defeat them. You leaf shinobi should know all too well".

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock and worry at the monster that awaited his team.

"No.. You dont mean... not him".

xxxxxxxScene Changexxxxxxx

Team 7 Arrived to the eerily quiet village that seemed to be devoid of life. They made it to the Gate and not a Shinobi or Civilian insight. There wasn't any guards they could report to and no body was around. The three Genin scanned the area and the only people in the are was themselves. Sasuke got a sick feeling. As if they were being watched like prey. He was positive someone was watching them. Sasuke drew a Kunai.

"Both you keep your guard up, something's not right. Even a small Village like the Hidden Grass would have security in place. I have a feeling we aren't alone and someone is watching us".

The young Ninja began walking around the empty village looking for any life. They continued walking until they stumbled across a Grass Shinobi. He wasn't physically injured but he was unconscious. Naruto put his hand on the man's head.

"Release". Naruto pushed his Chakra into the man with no success the Genjutsu wouldn't budge.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and inspected the man.

"I don't think he is currently under a Genjutsu but he definitely previously was, this man has been petrified. I can only think of one person with such potent Genjutsu". Both Naruto and Sakura felt uneasy at the sudden Dark tone Sasuke took.

"You have grown into a sharp shinobi... Sasuke".

Team 7 all span round and aimed their eyes to the roof tops. There stood a man with the same cloak as Kisame but eyes that resembled Kakashi's Sharingan. Naruto noticed this man casually knew Sasuke and they did look a little similar.

"Sasuke... Who is this guy?". Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't take his hate filled gaze off of the man.

"Itachi... Uchiha. My brother".

xxxxxxxxChapter Endxxxxxxx

Please Favorite, Follow and Review/Pm. i will respond or answer in then next chapter.


	7. A Brothers Hate

Disclaimer: This is a NON PROFIT fanfiction. I DO NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form. Please support the official release.

"While this little exchange has been fun Kakashi, i think it's about time we end our little game".

Kisame took aim with Samehada, readying a lethal strike. Kakashi struggled to no avail.

"Any last words Kakashi?".

Kakashi Grinned. Unzipping his Jacket and revealing his chest to be littered with burning paper bombs.

"I can think of a few, Ninja Art: Clone Kamikaze jutsu".

Kisame was blown back by the force of the explosion, burning his cloak and searing his skin. Kisame felt the technique but it wasn't enough to take that devilish Grin off of his face.

'I have got to remember to thank Naruto for that one'. The real Kakashi readied his Kunai for combat.

Kisame got to his feet visibly angry.

"You're going to regret that one, all the way to the Grave".

Kakashi began to get desperate. His students were at the mercy of a man who slaughtered his own family in cold blood. Naruto was wanted by who knows how many people. The grass village is allegedly out of commission and Sasuke was a possibly fatal family reunion. Things were getting more dire for the rookie team by the second. He needed to end this quickly and there was only one Jutsu he could think of.

Kakashi focused more chakra into his Sharingan, allowing it to change shape. He aimed his sight at Kisame.

"Kamui!".Realising that something was wrong Kisame attempted to jump out of the way. He was a second too slow and his arm and Samehada fell victim to the Jutsu and were sucked in.

Kisame howled in Pain dropping to his knees. Finally dropping that stupid smile. Kakashi seeing a chance to Capitalize began to run through hand signs but also fell to his knees. The jutsu took more out of him than he predicted it would. Kisame Slowly began to rise to his feet again, eyes filled with Rage.

"I don't know what that technique was but one arm is all i need to tear you apart".

Kisame began to make his way to Kakashi, taking menacing steps. Full intentions of Killing Kakashi, However a wooden wall arose from the ground, separating them.

"Enough Kisame, He isn't our target. We were tipped of about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Stop wasting your time on him".

Kakashi looked over to see a man also in the Akatsuki cloak, He wore a white swirled mask with no eye holes. Kakashi looked in Shock, the only Shinobi he knew living that could use wood style is Yamato and he definitely was not Yamato. This man couldn't possibly see through that mask yet he Knew where Kakashi and Kisame were. Not to mention he clearly had Kisame in check. This guy had to have some serious power to him.

"Just 10 more seconds Ikawa, ill make it quick".

The man didn't budge.

"Now, Kisame. Lets go."

Kisame glared at the masked man but submitted.

"This your lucky day, Kakashi".

The two Shinobi lept away leaving behind a confused Kakashi. Kakashi attempted to stand before he fell to the Ground unconscious.

xxxxxxxScene Changexxxxxxx

Sasuke glared into his brothers crimson eyes. Hate and rage boiling inside of him. Naruto and Sakura were confused, why would Sasuke's brother work with the enemy. Naruto looked to Sasuke in realisation.

"The person you want to kill... is your brother?".

Sasuke nodded, not taking his eyes off of Itachi.

"But why, he's your brother?". Sakura questioned.

"Because it was him who killed my parents and the rest of my Clan. He will pay!".

With that Sasuke charged at Itachi flying through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu".

The fireball soared at Itachi Scorching everything in its path. Itachi jumped down from the roof allowing the Ball of fire to collide with an unlucky civilians house. The moment Itachi touched the ground he was met by Sasuke's fist which he easily blocked. Sasuke may be impressive by Genin Standards but for a Ninja of Itachi's Calibre this was nothing more than child's play.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu".

Fifty Naruto clones popped into existence and Charged at Itachi. Itachi was forced to put a little bit more effort at the Inclusion of Naruto's clones but still, Itachi showed why he was a prodigy and the former Pride of the Uchiha clan. Itachi dispersed twenty of the clones with ease.

"Sasuke get back". Naruto yelled Jumping back and Sasuke following straight after. The remaining clones unzipped their jackets to reveal burning paper bombs.

"Ninja Art: Clone Kamikaze Jutsu".

Itachi was forced to leap in the air to avoid the explosion of the clones.

"We've got him now". Naruto Said as he and Sasuke began to go through hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu".

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough".

The two techniques combined into a fiery vortex and raced through the air at Itachi, colliding with the rogue Ninja. Itachi instantly ignited and started screaming as he was burnt to death. Itachi's corpse hit the Ground still burning. Sasuke looked down at his brother with empty eyes.

"It's over". Sasuke said.

"Not quite, Little Brother".

A flock of crows flew down and slowly began to form Itachi's body. The three Genin were in Shock.

"But... How? No one could survive a direct attack like that". Said a bewildered Sakura.

"Word of advice, Always make sure you hit your intended target".

The three Genin looked down to where Itachi's supposed corpse was only to see the Grass Village Shinobi from earlier. They could only tell by what looked to be a marital ring they noticed from before. The rest of his body was burnt beyond recognition.

"Damn you to hell".

Sasuke Charged Itachi with pure rage, he Readied his Kunai but was no match for his brother. The moment Sasuke was in range Itachi aimed a brutal kick at his face, Sending him flying Face first into the Ground. Sasuke Attempted to get back to his feet only to have Itachi slam his foot down onto his back and pinning him in place.

"Foolish little Brother, You lack the Hate and Killer instinct to ether hope to match me. You're of no use to me".

Itachi made a hand seal, ready to attack.

Sakura finally had enough and decided she was going to jump in. To protect sasuke and prove her worth. She began to advance but was stopped by Naruto who was also tired of waiting.

"That's enough, let him go or i'll Kill you".

Itachi turned to face Naruto, amused by his threat.

"And how do you plan on doing that".

Naruto Grinned, He finally had the opportunity to use the jutsu. The Jiraiya said to only use on a foe.

"You're biggest mistake was underestimating me".

Naruto lifted up his right hand began to channel Chakra. A spiralling sphere of Chakra formed in his hand. Amazing Sakura and a sluggish Sasuke.

Naruto charged at Itachi and extended his hand, the jutsu only Inches away. Itachi removed his foot from Sasuke and lept backwards easily avoiding the attack.

"Word of Advice, Always make sure your opponent doesn't get behind you".

Itachi's eyes widened in Shock. He looked back only to see a Naruto clone charging from the Back and also weilding a sphere of Chakra of his own. Naruto and his clone slammed the ball of energy into the Ninja, one to the Chest the other to the spine. Naruto and his clone cried out in unison.

"RASENGAN!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Favorite, Follow and Review/PM. I will try to respond or Answer in the following Chapter. 


End file.
